Bloodied Beach at Midnight
by Vice Admiral Skellington
Summary: Japan, Germany, and Italy are once again stuck on a southern island in the Pacific. we all know what happens when the Allies show up, but what happens when a battered Japanese soldier hauls himself out of the water on that same beach? (Contains controversial topics) (Author's Notes at the beginning) Please Review.
1. Author's Notes

Bloodied Beach at Midnight- Author's notes

Hello, everyone.

I'm uploading my very first Hetalia: AXIS Powers fanfic, but as always, before I do, I need to explain a few things, and bring a few disclaimers to light.

1- This FanFiction focuses on the "who-blames-who" and "who-did-what" of the Pacific war in World War 2. Please, do not take any controversy as an offence. If there must be a discussion in the reviews, please keep them rational. Also, if I got anything historically wrong, then please: let me know.

I focused on the fact I knew about a topic I consider myself to be relatively savvy in. I just applied it to the world of Human Countries and contemplated what would happen.

2- It's Hetalia: expect there to be racial slurs, and violent swings between comedy and emotion

3- Takes place on the sixth of April, 1945, midnight, on a random Southern island.

4- Describes an actual event in WW2 history that changed the world forever. Said event marked the end of the battleship era, and is the reason that most countries are now putting effort into aircraft carriers.

5- disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. 'Nough said.


	2. Chapter 1

Bloodied Beach at Midnight

Japan, Germany, and Italy were once again stranded on a Southern island in the Pacific. Germany and Japan remained up to keep the fire running, while Italy was on the ground, half asleep. Japan's arm was in a make-shift sling, because America had jumped out, and broke it, and ran off at around 3:15pm that day.

Suddenly, Germany and Japan heard something in the bushes atop the cliff that was overlooking the beach.

"They are here," said Germany.

"Looks like it," Japan replied.

"Who?" Asked Italy, who was still half asleep.

The AXIS pulled out their weapons: Germany: a Walther P-38, Japan: a katana, and Italy: a white flag. Atop the cliff, were the Allies: America, China, Canada, England, France, and Russia.

"The Allied forces," Germany pointed out, unnecessarily.

"Ha ha ha ha haa!" America laughed, "And now, the hero is in charge! and that's me! I choose you, China!" And with that, China jumped down from the cliff, and tried to club Germany and Japan over the head with a wok.

Germany dodged about five attacks before China became too quick for him, and was clipped in the head with the pan. Japan received the same punishment.

Only Italy was left, and the rest of the Allies ran down to meet the defeated, and secure their surrender.

"No! Please don't hit me!" He said to the Allies. "I'll do anything! I'll do anything! I'll make pastas for you! Just don't hit me! Please! I should have had a nice bowl of pasta before I died! Don't hit me! Please!" Suddenly, it fell quiet as Italy stopped his pleading. "Did you hear that?" He continued after looking around.

A groaning noise, now audible (because Italy finally shut up) came from the water, and as everyone looked towards the water, a figure was seen dragging himself from the water...

The figure was silhouetted as the moon was above him, but it was clear that he looked up. He struggled to get up, and spoke shortly after seeing the group...

"私を助けて..." The figure said, and he suddenly collapsed.

Japan ran over to the figure and flipped him over. The figure, who turned out to be a Japanese Naval Soldier, was bruised and battered, and blood was seeping from his body, out onto the sand.

"Germany! Italy! Help me get him up!" yelled Japan.

"Y-yes!" Italy and Germany replied. The three axis powers lifted the soldier up, and carried him further up the beach.

The man was bleeding badly onto the once white beach, and his wounds were becoming infected... They had to get him to a clinic...

"China? Don't you have a villa on this island?" Japan asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Good! We must get there!"

Hours later, they were all at the clinic in China's villa, and waiting anxiously, Japan most of all. The nurse finally came out and said: "He'll live. There's no more infection, and his wounds are healing nicely."

Japan went in to see the man.

"Hi there," he said and the man looked up.

"Hi," the man replied.

"What happened? How did you get here?" Japan asked.

The man looked towards the wall, as if to think of what to say... "The Yamato..." He said after a monument or two, "I was a crewman aboard the battleship Yamato..." Japan stepped back in horror as the obvious dawned upon him, and he thought back to his broken arm. The rest of the group trailed in, undenounced to Japan and the soldier. The soldier continued- "We were on our way to Okinawa, as ordered, only enough fuel for a one-way trip. In the East-China Sea, we were ambushed by American dive, and torpedo bombers. There must have been more planes there than we had at Pearl Harbour. Without our carrier support, we knew were dead in the water, even with the cruiser's anti-air firepower... The sky was torn with flak for three hours... Until our ammunition storage was hit... I was thrown from the deck by the pressure wave, and separated from my friends, and commanding officer. After the Yamato went down, the American pilots began raining down fire on anything they thought was moving in the water until they began to return to base... As far as I know, I'm the only one left..."

"I'm sorry," said Japan.

"One thing is for sure," the soldier continued, "1) The Battleship Era has come to an end, and 2) if we do not get our act together, and get a strong defensive, then our homeland is doomed..."

"Serves you right for attacking Pearl Harbour," America blurted out. The man was angered, and full-out (verbally) attacked America.

"3,000 men were on that ship, along with our pride!" He began, "You surprise attacked us, and denied us a chance to defend our home! Worst of all, you didn't have to make the decision to trap people in the bulkheads to keep the ship afloat! Good men died because of you!"

"Look, buddy," America defended, "you aren't in the clear either! We lost more at Pearl Harbour than you lost with your warship! Game set, and match!"

"Not so fast!" The man, yet again started, "The nation of Japan may have started the attack, but you're going to finish it, with less casualties than us! Already, we have lost 3 times the men you have! Yo-"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Germany. "I think it's safe to say you had both lost a significant amount! But the fault is not with you! It is with your superiors and their decisions! Yes, the Battleship Yamato may have been lost. Yes, Pearl Harbour was a disaster for America, but you must focus on here and now! Not four years ago in Hawaii, or 37 hours ago in the East-China Sea! This is, after all: WAR!"

A silence fell upon the room.

"He's right," Canada stated, quietly.

"Who are you?" Asked Canada's Polar bear.

"I'm Canada..."

The room gained another awkward silence as everyone stared at Canada's transparent form. Except for Japan, America, and the Japanese soldier, who were having a glaring contest. America threw his arms up, and left the room in a huff.

"Would everyone please leave the room?" Japan asked after a few moments. "I need to have a conversation with my colleague."

Everyone nodded and left the room.

"*sigh*... My news on the war hasn't been up-to-date," Japan continued. "How is Admiral Yamamoto?"

"He, was killed while inspecting our naval operations. Shot down by American P-38 Lockheads," he replied. "His remains were found two days later, and brought back aboard the Battleship Musashi: Yamato's sister ship."

"I see..." Said Japan, sadly. "What are we to do?"

"I don't know, Japan... I don't know..."


End file.
